


Do you know the Sands of Tatooine?

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Series: if just one more time [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: Do you know Anakin Skywalker?
Series: if just one more time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Do you know the Sands of Tatooine?

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaannnnndddd.... drum roll please, ladies and gents, number four of the works I've posted today! Hurrah. I don't right any of the in advance, fun fact, as soon as they're done being written- I post them. So series parts 2-5 of this series have all been written today. Fun, right?
> 
> Enjoy!

Do you know of the sands of Tatooine?

Do you know of the hardships?

Do you know of the struggle?

Do you know that every night a tear is shed?

Do you know that the test is shed by a Jedi knight?

Do you know that the Jedi Knight is Anakin Skywalker?

Do you know that he was once a little boy?

Do you know that he wanted to free all the slaves?

Do you know he wanted to see all the stars?

Do you know how he loved?

Do you know how he fought?

Do you know how he felt?

Do you know that he faces his demons alone?

Do you know that he can’t handle it?

Do you know that he got married in secret?

Do you know that his mother died in his arms?

Do you know that he will always be a slave?

Do you know that he tried?

Do you know that he failed?

Do you know that he was a mentor?

Do you know he was a student?

Do you know he was the chosen one?

Do you know that he never wanted that?

Do you know that it was forced upon him anyway?

Do you know that it’ll never stop?

Do you know that he’ll die?

Do you know when that happens he’ll finally be at peace?

Do you know that even knowing this, you can’t prevent any of it?

Do you know the sands of Tatooine?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
